Blurry
by PaperPlanesAndBowties
Summary: Shizuo hasn't seen his cousin, Tsuki, for several years, after a job in Shibuya took her away. After hearing of Tsuki returning briefly, he arranges for them to meet up to just talk about what's been happening over the course of the years. (Shitty summary, oh well, hope you enjoy it. And, by the way, this is fem!Tsukishima.)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, long time no see.~ How have my lovelies been? Alright? Great. I don't think there'll be any smut in this story, as the characters aren't really 'sexually active'. But anyway, read it, and lemme know what ya think! ~Green Ranger.**

It was a usual calm day in Ikebukuro, everyone being busy at work or doing errands for somebody else. Rush hour traffic had died down as the residents were all doing their jobs at this time.

However, Ikebukuro's rage incarnate, Heiwajima Shizuo, was off work for the day. The only reason being that one of his cousins had wanted to visit him. They'd been apart for a few years now and didn't really know what was going on in the other's life.

The blonde leaned his weight against a wall, lighting a cigarette and placing it between his lips. Hopefully she would arrive on time, if she didn't get lost first..

Tsukishima looked around at the signs, wondering which direction she was supposed to go. For the past few years she had been out of Ikebukuro, and over at Shibuya, doing a long-term job there. It wasn't far from 'bukuro, Shibuya was still in the Tokyo region.

She glanced down to the paper in her hands, reading the directions carefully before continuing to walk. This Heiwajima was renowned for becoming lost easily, and being socially awkward. She had difficulty reading directions properly as well. As she turned corner after corner, wandering street after street; Tsuki eventually found where they were going to meet up.

And there he was, leaning on the wall with a cigarette clamped between his lips. "Sh-Shizuo-san, I'm sorry I'm la-late..." She mumbled, bowing apologetically, hand pushing the paper into her bag.

The blonde's face lit up at the sight of his dear cousin. Ah, so she had got lost again? He had figured that she would have done, but at least she was here now, safe and sound. "Long time, no see, Tsuki-chan." Shizuo pushed off the wall, walking to her. "Still wearing the scarf from Roppi, I see."

He had been told it was a gift from the misanthrope, something which Tsuki cherished. The blonde had never met Roppi in person, but he knew some things about the raven. How he was one of Izaya's relatives.

"How have you been lately? Keeping well, I hope."

She nodded, fingers playing with the ends of her scarf. One of her nervous habits. "I've be-been well... I hope y-you have b-been too, Shizuo.." Tsuki bypassed the formality, hoping that he wouldn't mind it. She shifted the bag strap on her shoulder, pushing her glasses back up her nose at the same time.

Whilst Shizuo wore shades all the time merely for the look, Tsuki wore glasses so she could see.

"I've been okay." He stubbed out the cigarette, crushing it on the pavement with his heel, lighting a second one. "How was it in Shibuya? Are you back now, or..?"

On most occasions, the conversation had to be carried on by whoever Tsuki was speaking to, as the shy blonde wasn't much of a conversationalist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sh-Shibuya was nice, ha-had some n-near misses with t-traffic..." Her gaze lowered to the pavement. The near misses were due to her carelessness, and because of how unaware she had been. She brushed her hair from her eyes, pushing the glasses up as they had slipped again.

"I'll b-be going back t-to Shibuya.. for a-a couple more months..." Tsuki looked back up, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. She felt bad for always leaving everyone. "B-But I'll be back a-afterwards.."

Shizuo nodded to what she said, blowing a few smoke rings. They disappeared soon after, as did the conversation. Maybe he could suggest going to a cafe or something, maybe find something to talk about there.

"There's a cafe down the road, if you want, we can go there and get a drink or something to eat." It was merely a suggestion, but, to help her feel like she was wanted back here.

"A-A cafe..?" Her face lit up at the thought of getting a coffee or something. Perhaps a hot chocolate with some cream, maybe with a couple of marshmallows on the side. Oh, how she loved them.

"It so-sounds lovely..!"

It didn't take them long to get there, after discussing the idea of going to it. Tsuki chose a small table near the window, slipping down into one of the chairs. She told the fellow blonde what she would like, pulling her scarf up a little bit more to cover her chin; her foot nudging her white messenger bag under the table so she wouldn't lose it.

Being back in Ikebukuro had brought some joy back to her, not that Shibuya was awful or anything, it was just good to be back home again. Before she forgot, the blonde made sure to make a note so she would be reminded to visit Roppi whilst she was here.

Shizuo waited by the counter for the drinks to be made, glancing back at Tsuki. She was cute, he would admit that. Awkward around most people, shy, easily embarrassed. All things he found cute, even though to her, it was debilitating. Wait, why was he thinking about this? She's his cousin, nothing more.

After he had got the drinks, he took the tray back to the table, setting it down between them before sitting on the opposite chair - placing her drink in front of her and his drink in front of him.

Tsuki smiled, carefully blowing on her drink to cool it down. She had once made the mistake of drinking it before it had cooled down enough, and had burnt and blistered the roof of her mouth. However, she did fail to notice how he was intently looking at her, as if he saw past her being his cousin. What could she say that could possibly distract him?  
"S-So.. how has it be-been here in Ikebukuro...?" Her teeth pulled at her lip, watching as his gaze lowered before coming back up to meet her face, a smile gracing his lips.


End file.
